


Demiurge's Carnival

by William_Magnus



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Devil's Carnival (2012), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work in Progress, only parts of it up so far.  Young Avengers and Devil's Carnival mashup with the Young Avengers playing parts in the circus and the adult parts of the Marvel Universe just not learning from their sins.  More tags will be added as I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demiurge's Carnival

"Well hello there little one. Would you like to hear a story?" Dressed in black with a red shawl like cape on his shoulders the dark haired teenager asked of the skinny dark haired child with the perpetual scowl as he wandered into his tent at the Carnival.

There was a moment of hesitation before the child steeled himself and nodded firmly to the older teen seated on a large chair in the middle of the otherwise empty tent. 

"There is no need to be afraid, just come sit here and we will start. Hmm, lets see...ah yes, one of my favorites. The Roosters and the Eagle..."

Despite there already being no easy to see source of light in the tent it seemed that the lights within started to dim leaving only a spot light on a far corner where a pair of men could be seen. 

"Once there were two roosters living in the same farmyard that could not stand to bear the sight of one another..."

In the corner the scene playing out grew brighter and easier to see. The men, one old and grey haired glowering at the other with his one good eye and the other younger and with dark black hair and a glowing circle in the middle of his chest under his shirt, seemed to be arguing.

"Damnit Stark, I am telling you..."

"No Nicky, you don't get a choice in this matter. I don't care what you think or what files you think you might have I am in the one calling the shots here." The younger man all but growled out as he stomped his way through the empty tent he and the older man had found themselves in kicking aside the hay strewn about the ground.

"Of course it is a trap, its a circus, everything in those ia trap of some kind or another. The thing is since we know it is a trap we can out think them. The lucky thing is however we ended up here you arrived with one of the smartest men on Earth. I'll figure out just what is going on and get us back to New York."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, still need to work even on the first story a lot, and make decisions on the other bits as well. If you have any ideas or suggestions for adult members of the Marvel Universe that should get the Devil's Carnival treatment I am open to hear them so long as they get the sin that they are in for and the appropriate fable to go with them listed as well.


End file.
